


The Teddy Bear

by gatcombepark



Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood treasure of Anne's meets an unfortunate fate. Based on a news article published in the Express in 2012- http://www.express.co.uk/news/uk/331488/Princess-Anne-s-favourite-teddy-loses-fight-with-her-dog. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teddy Bear

"Anne?" Tim bounded up the stairs of his home, looking for his wife.  She hadn’t been out at the stables as she would normally be at this time of day, but she was definitely home- no engagements or meetings on the schedule. So where was she?

As he neared their bedroom, he heard what sounded like crying coming down the hallway. “Annie? Is that you?” The pet name was a little silly, but it had always made her feel a bit better when she was sad.

He opened the door to find her sitting on their bed, tears streaming down her face. “Darling? What’s wrong?” He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head into his shoulder. “What happened?”

She offered no explanation, merely opening her hands to reveal tattered scraps of fabric with some stuffing clinging to them- the remains of a teddy bear.

"Oh, Anne, was that your-?"

She nodded. “Th- the dogs must have gotten into it. Mummy gave me that bear when I was only two years old…” She buried her face into his chest as a fresh round of sobs wracked her body.

"Baby. I’m so sorry." He cuddled her a little tighter and stroked her cheek. "We could get it fixed, if that would help anything…"

"Who’s going to patch up a sixty year old, dingy, threadbare little teddy bear? Especially considering what a number they’ve done on it?"

 _Whomever I ask to, love. Or they’ll have me to deal with._ "What about the restorers for the Royal Collection? This isn’t exactly their usual work but I think it’s close enough that they might be able to do something about it. Why don’t you give them a call?"

"It’ll never be back to the way it was before…"

"No, but a repaired bear is better than no bear at all, isn’t it?"

She sighed. “You’re right. I’ll call them in a bit. But I need to cheer up some first. Will you stay with me?”

"Of course, darling." _For the rest of my life, if you asked me to._ He kissed her forehead as she laid against him and closed her eyes, her breathing slowly beginning to steady.


End file.
